


Red Sky At Night

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-01
Updated: 1999-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: After the events of 'Seeing Red' Melissa and Stan take a chance on Romance... This story is a sequel toSeeing Red.





	Red Sky At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Red Sky at Night...

#  Red Sky at Night...by Vicki

Pairings:- f/Stan 

Type:- Sequel to 'Seeing Red' 

Teaser:- After the events of Seeing Red, Melissa and Stan have some fun... 

Spoilers:-If you've read Seeing Red...None. 

Disclaimer:- These fabulous characters remain the property of Alliance/Paul Haggis etc... who continue to make wodges of cash from them (and a lot of it out of my pocket) I on the other hand am just borrowing them,(not making any money) and will return them unharmed and cling wrapped after use.... 

Notes:-The title of this story comes from a saying... I'm not sure if it's international so I'm explaining... The saying goes... Red Sky at Night - Shepherd's Delight... Red in the Morning - Shepherd's Warning... It pertains to the weather.... 

Additional note- Of course - it is fundamentally wrong and is never/very rarely correct ... Every country-living person knows the true saying... Red Sky at Night... Barn's on Fire....:O) 

However both delight and Fire fit this one so it's rather an apt title. 

This story has bugger all plot so if you've got something better to do don't read it... A couple of people asked me to write it (no names:O) and I just thought I needed some kind of link between Seeing Red and Red In The Morning... which I wrote before I wrote this... If you want a story with a plot read Red In the Morning... (It isn't necessary to read this to understand RITM however I would advise you read Seeing Red... just to get the relationships sorted out... but the story should hold up on it's own.) 

Are you sitting comfortably... (Then what kind of chair have you got... cos I'm never comfortable in front of a 'puter....:O) But I'll begin anyway... 

# Red Sky At Night....

Stan jogged down the staircase as he had done many times before. It was three months since they officially started dating - the best 12 weeks of his life. 

"Ray." her voice stopped him two steps from the bottom. She stood at the top of the flight looking almost mystical. 

"Yes?" he asked it was a question that didn't need asking he knew how she was feeling - he was feeling the same way. 

"Will you dance with me?" He smiled as she recited their catch phrase. Stan's feet answered for him, turning 180 degrees and he started to climb the stairs once more. 

Melissa turned her back on him and entered the apartment, leaving the door open wide. She crossed the room, slipped off her shoes and flicked a switch on the music system. She turned to face the blonde cop who was crossing the room towards her. The dulcet tones of Metallica swamped the room. She swung back round and hit three more buttons violently. Metallica gave way to soft jazz. Melissa let herself laugh. "And *I* wanted this to be perfect." 

"It is perfect." 

"Mental note - put Metallica's CD in the Garbage..." 

"Waste of a perfectly good CD." Stan smiled down at her. "Will you dance with me?" he bowed theatrically before her. 

"Of course kind Sir." she responded, his arms wrapped round her at that instant. 

"They floated round the small room, in perfect sync., feet, hands, bodies moving as one in pristine time to the music. With each track the movement became slower, the space between them less, until, finally, they were barely rocking from foot to foot, bodies glued together. Her head was resting against his chest, his index finger gently lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. 

"I love you." the words slipped from Stan's lips before he realised it. 

"I love you too.... so much." 

Stan bent his head, his plan to kiss her gently on the lips, but Melissa's mouth met his and the kiss was far from gentle. Deep, passionate, lustful, longing, loving, emotion wrenching, yes... but not gentle. 

'I'm not afraid.' The silent thought coursed through her head, shocking he slightly. She had always thought when this moment arrived she would be frightened. Fear was probably the only emotion not in her head, and where emotions filled, all conscious thoughts vanished. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers into his wonderful hair, pulling him closer to her. 

His hands were on her back, palms flat fingers spread, wanting to hold as much of her as possible. 'I love you,' the words had fallen out of his mouth, but every word spoke the truth, her reply had made his heart feel like bursting and he had just had to kiss her. He knew he would never let her go... 

She took his hand off her back and led him towards the bedroom. He hesitated. She looked worried had she made a misjudgment... She stopped and looked at him 

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm sorry?" not understanding at first... 

"Are you sure about... this?" 

Oh her face lightened, he was thinking about her, he always thought about her first 'God I love this guy.' she thought, "The sure-est." she told him, holding eye contact. 

" I like that....the sure-est... 'Lis I do love you, you know... so much it hurts..." 

"The feeling's so mutual," she reached up and kissed him quickly before leading him towards the bedroom. This time he followed with out resistance. 

She smelt so good, he wanted to drown in her perfumeless scent. He took her lead towards the bed, she leaned back against the pillows, the spaghetti strap of her short purple dress had fallen off her left shoulder he followed her down onto the bed, returning the strap to her shoulder. She smiled wickedly at him and lowered the right. He grinned at her as his mouth came down towards her lips. Her hand came to he back of his skull, pulling his head towards her, deepening the kisses, his blue eyes turning violet with desire, her's black. She surprised and delighted him by upping the tempo. Lips, tongues moved quicker, he came up for air, and looked down at her, "You're amazing." she said nothing and pulled at his T-shirt within seconds it was pulled over his head. As the item was discarded on to the floor, he spotted something in her eyes. "What? You're scared aren't you?" It was the last thing he wanted. 

"Not of you." she said simply. 

"Of what?" 

"Oh I don't know, everything, of not being able to go through with this, of being a 'tease', of you leaving me... but not of you." 

"I love you.. so much... if you want to stop... we stop... no questions. God I'm the one who should be scared... how can a beautiful, intelligent woman like you fall for a screw up like me..." he kissed her. "I love you." she kissed him back letting her hands wander across the bare flesh of his chest. 

"Thank you." 

"For what...?" 

"For giving me time..." 

"You've got as much as you need..." 

A wicked, twist of a smile formed across her face, "How about the next couple of hours?" she said as she once again pulled him towards her. Her hands found there way to his back and ran her fingers down his spine. 

Her fingers felt like electric probes, he gasped for breath, his back arched as her fingers reached the base of his spine - divine torture was the only way to describe it. He lowered his head and allowed his lips to track along her neck, drawing a low moan from her, her hands wandered from his shoulders, and into his hair, and then to her own back searching out the zipper of her dress, the small garment feeling more like a straight jacket. His hands had preempted her move and was already lowering the fastener. Quickly she slipped out of the dress and just as fast the her underwear disappeared. 

Her hands wandered to his belt undoing the heavy leather, lowering the zip he wriggled out the rest of his clothes. 

And then his mouth was back on her mouth, "Tell me what you want" words that were barely audible spilt from his lips. "You...oh God this is so right..." his lips found hers again and after a short contact departed 'due south'. His mouth tracked down her body, her neck he could feel the pulse in her neck grow stronger and faster, he could taste her sweetness, see her skin turning pink under his touch, hear her breathing, smell her magical scent. All his senses on a higher plane. and then his mouth found her breast, as it did he heard her gasp, felt her grab his shoulders for the briefest of seconds, then release. 

"Ray, I want to feel you inside me... " 

"Patience my sweet... " he was in control now. He knew the value of drawing it all out. Tonight was her night... he was going to lavish his attention on her... all for her... these thoughts excited him more, and he continued down her body. He skin felt like the softest, smoothest satin as he continued down to her navel, tracing his tongue round it before dipping in... "I love you, Stanley Raymond Kowalski, " he glanced up at her, her eyes were half closed, she was lay against the numerous pillows, letting him love her, letting go of the past. He continued his mission with his fingers, which crossed the dark triangle of hair and reached their target, as they did so she gasped and tensed once more, he backed off, but she quickly relaxed again and he restarted his mission. His fingers entered her as he wanted to do, moving in and out, in and out, slowly, slowly, her body cleaved towards him..."Please..."she cried out.. 

"Soon." he whispered up at her. 

God it felt good and yet hurt all at the same time. He was teasing her, she knew it. She wanted him with her whole body, every inch ached for him, real physical pain. So this is what they meant by love hurts, the words flashed through her brain and were then gone again, as Stan's hands were on the move once more, this time up her body, but his mouth was descending, "Please" she repeated... His tongue darted towards her, entering her, flicking across her clit, causing her to spasm over and over again, she had never felt anything like it before. 

Her senses clicked into gear... "Ray, Ray.? Have you got... something?" 

He got her meaning immediately and nodded, searching the room for his jeans. He grabbed the wallet from the back pocket and pulled out the foil packet, ripping it open... 

His mouth was once more on the move and quickly found hers, she could still taste herself on his lips, she could feel him hard against his thigh, his eyelids were half closed, his face filled with desire, "Now?" she questioned. 

He entered her with control, slowly, slowly, he thought, her body arched towards him, moving with him again and again in some kind of exotic dance. Her arms and legs clinging to him, his mouth caught hers in a rough, passionate kiss, biting her bottom lip ever so gently. They flew higher and higher, never wanting to let go, never wanting to come down. 

**** 

He kissed her on the cheek and pulled her body towards him, her head fell on to his chest. Her ear listened to his heart beat. "Thank you..." 

"For what?" 

"For taking the pain away..." 

Stan looked confused. 

Melissa explained. "Ever since the... rape... see I can say it... " she looked proud of herself and he kissed her on the cheek. " Ever since the rape... I've had this pain... in here." she pointed to her stomach. "Every time I spoke to anyone, friends, clients, men, women, anyone it was there, tight pressing, it made me nauseous... But with you.. it's gone...at first it was just with you... but now... now it's gone.... I love you." 

"And I am so in love with you oh... and believe me it was my pleasure." 

She smiled and climbed on top of him... 

"Your turn..." she said as her mouth found his. He was completely in tune with her meaning and in happy expectation kissed her back. 

**** The End **** 

back to the archive 


End file.
